Subject 93483946
by Gage39
Summary: After making a raid on a laboratory the Titans meet Subject 93-483-946 AKA Beast Boy.  They try to bring the abused boy out of his shell but will they just make things worse?
1. Prologue: The Baby

Subject 93-483-946

Prologue: The Baby

"Are you sure about this, sir?" the voice was soft, feminine like its owner.

"Yes," the reply was oily, very much like its well-dressed owner.

"But he's just a child," the female protested, a gloved finger moving blond bangs off her forehead.

"He belongs to us. We can do whatever we want to with him," the man continued writing on his clipboard.

A slender hand covered the clipboard forcing him to look at her as she spoke. "He has parents who love him very much. They will miss him terribly."

"No they won't," a bigger gloved hand pushed hers away as he resumed writing. "His parents were the victims of an unfortunate…fire. The same fire that claimed the child's life."

A horrified gasp then, "You _murdered_ them? How could you?"

"Don't think of it as murder, my dear, but merely a way of obtaining someone to experiment on," the man said with an evil smile.

"I can't let you do that," she said bravely, grasping a pair of surgical scissors in her right hand.

He smiled at her indulgently. "And what exactly are you going to do, Ms. Ellison? Stab me with those? I don't think so."

Ms. Ellison hesitated and looked at the scissors she was holding. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction Dr. Kincaid grabbed a hypodermic needle that was lying on a tray and jabbed it into her heart. Pain and disbelief covered her face as he shoved her back. She fell on the floor and extended her hand to him. "You killed me," she whispered.

"You did it to yourself," Dr. Kincaid said, looking at her dispassionately then turned and walked away, leaving her on the floor where she died a few minutes later in great pain.

Dr. Kincaid walked down the hall until he came to a room where a lone occupant was. He opened the door and entered the room. He walked over to the crib in the middle of the floor and peered down at the small baby inside. "I hope you're stronger than you look," he said. "You're going to need to be if you want to survive what we're going to do to you."

Although the baby couldn't possibly hope to understand what Dr. Kincaid was saying he began to wail at the top of his tiny lungs, letting everyone within hearing distance know that he was unhappy with his current situation. Dr. Kincaid just shook his head in disappoint and walked back out the room, locking the door behind him. Even though Kincaid was gone the baby still continued to cry, showing no signs of stopping.

* * *

><p>AN: Although I didn't come up with the idea of writing this story I am grateful to 'Rosie' for sharing it with me. I am also appreciative of whoever it was that gave me an idea for the first chapter. I will be writing that one shortly as well as my other stories. If you want to read another chapter of 'Robin Goes to the Future' then I suggest that you review the latest one. That will definitely help you get your wish. Review and let me know what you think!


	2. Garfield

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 1: Garfield

"Is that all of them?" Raven asked, her cloak swirling in the light breeze.

"Yep," Cyborg confirmed. "That's all of them."

"I do not understand," Starfire said as she watched the uniformed police officers lead several handcuffed people to a prison van. "Why does wearing a white coat make you evil?"

"The white coat isn't evil, Star," Robin began to explain, having lost the eye stare down against Cyborg and Raven. "It's what the people wearing the white coats do that makes them evil."

"Oh," Starfire nodded then asked, "But what did they do?"

Cyborg groaned in exasperation and Raven said, "They experimented on animals." Seeing the still blank look on Starfire's face she said, "They poked cats and dogs with needles."

"Even little puppies?" Starfire asked, tears beginning to well up in her lime green eyes. Raven nodded. "Cute cuddly little kittens?" at Raven's second nod her eyes began to glow as did her hands. "I shall make them pay!" she yelled, righteous fury filling her voice.

She would have gone after the scientists had Robin not grabbed her by the arm and said, "They're already paying, Star. Right now we need to go find the animals that they hurt and take them to a vet."

"What is a vet?" Starfire asked next.

"A doctor that only treats animals," Cyborg explained.

"Oh," comprehension spread over Starfire's face and she grinned happily, making Robin feel sort of woozy on the inside.

"Shouldn't we go find the animals?" Raven asked, interrupting Robin's internal dialogue about how pretty Starfire looked when she smiled.

"Yes we should," Robin agreed. "We'll cover a lot more ground by ourselves so, Titans, separate!"

"But how can we…" Starfire began.

"It's a figure of speech," Cyborg said hastily. "It means that we're each going down a different hallway."

Before Starfire could ask another question Robin made his escape, fleeing down the south hallway. After walking around for twenty minutes he opened up the communicator and said, "Has anybody found anything yet?"

"Not yet," Raven said in her dry, emotionless voice.

"All I found was one of their labs. There's blood everywhere," Cyborg said.

"Star?" Robin questioned.

The sound of barking filled everyone's ears, causing them to wince. Then Starfire's joyous voice came over the line saying, "I have found some gloriously soft white animals with long ears that jump all over the place!"

"Terrific," Raven muttered. "She gets rabbits; I get dust." There was a sudden crash and she said, "Scratch that; I just found a bunch of snakes."

"Are they poisonous?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"How should I know? I'm not a snake expert."

Ignoring both of them Robin interrupted and said, "I haven't found anything…" his voice trailed off as he entered another hallway. Rows and rows of cages filled with various animals lined the walls but what had caught Robin's attention was the boy sitting in one of the cages. He appeared to be younger than Robin, somewhere between fourteen and fifteen. He sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around his legs while his green head was propped on his knees. His pointed green ears drooped and he just stared at the floor, not moving.

Not sure of what to do Robin approached cautiously. The second Robin had begun moving the ears had twitched and now the boy was staring at Robin with large, frightened eyes. Slowly the boy stood up, allowing Robin to see the collar around his neck that was attached to the wall. Once in front of the cage Robin stopped and with a smile said, "Hi, I'm Robin." The boy cocked his head to the side and mumbled something that Robin couldn't hear through the cage. Robin frowned and looked at the lock. After deciding that he could probably cut a few of the wires to open it he pulled out, not liking the look of fear that appeared on the green boy's face. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Robin said then grabbed the lock in one hand. After several minutes of trying to figure out which wire to cut Robin cut the blue one then slowly opened the door, so as not to scare the boy. "Hi, I'm Robin," he said again.

There was silence then, "Garfield," the boy said shyly, his eyes never leaving the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Thanks to whoever gave me the idea and material for this one. Keep it coming! Please review and let me know what you think! I must have at least one review per chapter before I will post another one. Keep the reviews coming!


	3. Talking To Garfield

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 2: Talking To Garfield

A/N: Oh and in the last chapter when I said that Garfield didn't look up? What I meant to say was that when he heard Robin approaching he did look up but looked back down at the floor after that. Sorry for any confusion I might have caused.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Garfield," Robin said as he took a step closer to the young boy. Garfield began to back away as if he were scared to let Robin come near him. As Robin got closer several things jumped to his attention, as if begging to be noticed. Garfield was so skinny that even through his t-shirt and baggy jeans Robin could count every single rib and bone on his body. New and old bruises peeked out from under his clothes making it obvious that someone had hurt him while Robin could see burn marks on his green neck. "An electric shock collar," he whispered and forced himself not to let the anger towards those who had done this to Garfield show on his face. He had a feeling that it would just scare the boy even more. By the time Robin had approached the cage again Garfield was backed up in the corner as far as the chain would allow, literally shaking with fear. Deciding that this wasn't the right approach to take Robin took a step back and asked, "Are you ok?"<p>

"…what…what do you want?" Garfield stammered with a frightened look in his green eyes.

Robin smiled and said, "Well for now I just want to make sure you're all right."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Garfield took a deep breath and whispered, "Why do you want to make sure I'm all right?"

Robin blinked. "Because I'm the good guy," he answered.

Garfield took another look at Robin then sank back to the floor, hugging his knees as he had done earlier.

Robin sat down next to Garfield but, remembering the boy's earlier reaction when someone got close to him, scooted over a couple of feet. "You know," he said in a friendly tone. "I have a friend who can probably get that collar off for you. Then you could come home with us. You'll be safe there."

"You promise?" Garfield asked with a small voice and eyes that reminded Robin of an abused pet, alone, scared, but with a glimmer of trust still in man.

"I promise," he said honestly.

There was silence for a minute and Robin thought that Garfield wasn't going to answer but finally he replied, "Ok."

Robin smiled and pulled out his communicator, Garfield watching him with wide-eyed curiosity. "Hey, Cy, I need some help."

"Okay but there's something I need to tell you," the half robot, half man replied.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I found a human operating table and loads of other stuff. It looks like they've been experimenting on humans as well."

"I know," Robin said.

"WHAT?" Cyborg's voice came loud and clear over the communicator, scaring an already spooked Garfield even more and causing him to flinch.

"Just come here and you'll know how I know," an exasperated Robin said.

"Alright man. Cyborg out."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's so short. Again. But thanks to Rosie for the wonderful ideas that she keeps supplying. Please review and let me know what you think!


	4. Garfield Meets The Team

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 3: Garfield Meets the Team

The two boys sat in silence as they waited for Cyborg and the others to arrive. Robin was trying to watch Garfield without making it seem as if he was while Garfield didn't bother trying to hide the fact that he was terrified of Robin. The air was tense, awkward even until they finally heard footsteps approaching. Robin smiled while Garfield started shaking even more. "Hey it's okay," Robin said quickly. "I know these guys; they won't hurt you."

"And why should I trust you?" Garfield's voice was little more than a whisper.

Robin wanted to answer but couldn't find a reason why. He was therefore extremely relieved when Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire (who was clutching a baby bunny in her arms) appeared around the corner.

"There you are!" Cyborg said. "This place is sick, man. You wouldn't believe me if I told you half of the things that I saw…" his voice trailed off when he caught sight of Garfield. "Who's that?" he demanded, pointing a finger at the boy.

Noticing that Garfield was now whimpering and had buried his head in his knees Robin said, "This is Garfield. Can you get his collar off?"

"I can try," Cyborg replied. He entered the cage, taking Robin's recently vacated place as the Boy Wonder stood outside. His left arm turned into a saw and he knelt next to Garfield. Grasping the collar with his right hand Cyborg used his saw to cut through the collar. He pretended to ignore the frightened whimpers and trembling and instead focused on what he was doing. Soon he had cut through the collar and was smiling trimuphantly when he caught sight of Garfield's neck. Immediately his smile disappeared as he stared at the almost black neck. After confirming that he was holding a shock collar in his hand the pieces clicked and he was forced to swallow hard before wriggling out of the cage.

Hesitantly Garfield reached up with his hand and touched his neck, disbelief at actually being able to feel it showing on his face. He turned to Cyborg and in a low voice whispered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cyborg said.

Taking full advantage of her opportunity Starfire flew into the cage and wrapped Garfield in a hug. "Hello, new friend. I am Starfire. How did you get here, what's your favorite color, and will you be my new friend?"

Poor Garfield looked so overwhelmed that Robin was fixing to intervene when the boy suddenly cried out in pain. Startled, Starfire let go of him only to see blood covering her arms. She let out a frightened shriek as Garfield curled up in a ball, a pool of blood forming on the floor beneath him.

"Get him to the Tower! Now!" Robin ordered.

Raven nodded. "I'm on it." She used her telekinesis to pick up Garfield then the two of them disappeared through the floor.

Robin turned to Starfire and Cyborg and said, "We need to find their files. That way we can learn exactly what they did to him."

Cyborg nodded then took off, the heavy sound of his footsteps fading away in the distance.

"I did not mean to hurt him," Starfire sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

"It's not your fault," Robin said quickly, eager to get Starfire to stop crying before he drowned in her tears.

"But I should not have hugged him!" Starfire wailed.

"You couldn't have known," Robin gasped as he emerged from her pool of tears, his hair lying flat on his head. "The scientists did that to him; not you."

Immediately Starfire stopped crying, her green eyes shining with yet more righteous fury. "You are right. They shall pay for what they have done to him!" she took off in the opposite direction that Cyborg had gone, eager to begin her search.

Robin shook his head then wrung the water out of his costume and messed up his hair so that it remained spiky. "Better find those files before Starfire decides to destroy this place," he sighed then also began looking.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's so short. Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. The Files Are Found

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 4: The Files Are Found

After an hour of fruitless searching and running into each other the Titans had decided to continue searching for Garfield's files together.

"Please friend Robin, let us hurry up and find his files as I do not like this bad place" Starfire said as she clutched Robin's arm tightly.

"Don't worry, Star. We'll find his files soon and then get out of here, ok" a red faced Robin replied. "Hey guys I think I found something," Cyborg shouted from further down the hall where he had gone on ahead to look for Garfield's files.  
>Immediately after hearing this both young heroes rushed to their half robot friend, eager to find<br>out about any information involving the green boy.

"What is it?" Robin asked eagerly.

"This" Cyborg replied as he handed Robin a thick set of files with the words 'Subject 93-483-946' written underneath a picture of Garfield along with a few DVDs, indiciating that they had probably recorded some of the experiments.

Curious, Robin opened the file he skimmed through the pages with Starfire watching over his shoulder. Most of the pages were just notes about experiments that they had done on him although he didn't get to read much with Starfire hanging over his shoulder, constantly asking questions about the meanings of the long words. Eventally Robin gave up and decided it was best to read the file later and head home to Raven and gairfeild. "I think it's best we head home and read it later," he said, putting the file under his arm.

* * *

><p>Raven sat in one of the chairs a book in hand but surprisingly enough she wasn't reading. Her eyes kept wondering to the small body on the bed that she was sitting next too. In order to heal his wounds she had had to remove his faded t-shirt and in doing so had caught sight of the many bruises and scars that covered his body like a maze. "What did they do to you?" she whispered to herself as she watched the boy that she had used her powers to send into a deep sleep whimper and hug the blanket like a little kid with a toy. She was brought out of her melancholoy thoughts when the doors opened revealing her three erstwhile team mates. "Did you find anything?" she asked in her usual monotone voice although she was eager to know the answer.<p>

"Yeah we found some files and a few DVDs of him," Robin replied as he handed her the file. "But anyway how is he?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"He's alright at the moment. Starfire squeezed him so tight that she popped a few stitches but I used my powers to heal him and send himinto a deep sleep," Raven said, the slightest hint of concern present in her voice.

All of a sudden Starfire burst into tears and clung to Robin's chest. "Hey it's ok, star, you didn't mean to hurt him," Robin said in a desperate attempt to reassure her as he didn't want to get his uniform wet again.

"But I did hurt him," she said as she looked at Robin with tears in her huge shiny green  
>eyes.<p>

"Tell you what when he wakes up you can bring him some food and you can say how sorry you are then. Just dont hug him again, ok?" said Robin, trying to cheer the Tamaraninan girl.

"Oh yes that would be most wonderful" said starire as she instantly cheered up.

"How long do you think he will be out?"" Cyborg asked, eager to stop starfires rant about what types of aliens foods she would make for the injured boy.

"A few hours," Raven said.

"We should go down stairs and check out the files and DVDs so we'll know what they did to him," Robin said in a leader like voice.

"Good idea man," said cyborg who was already walking towards the door  
>with the rest of the team following him.<p>

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated anything recently but I've been sick all weekend and so I just now got around to working on my stories. Let me know what you think!


	6. Garfield's Files

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 5: Garfield's Files

"If we are going to watch the movies should I not make some corn of pop?" Starfire inquired as she flew next to Robin.

"It's not going to be that kind of movie, Star," Robin said at the exact same time that Cyborg said, "Sure. Put lots of butter and salt on it and grab me a coke while you're at it."

"Of course, friend Cyborg," Starfire said then sped up so she could prepare the popcorn before her friends arrive.

"Cyborg," Raven said reprovingly. "We need to find out the scientists did to Garfield; not stuff our faces."

"Why can't we do both?" Cyborg wanted to know. "All we're going to be doing is watching a few videos, it's not like we're going to reading anything."

"He does have a point," Raven admitted. "I'm going to make myself a cup of herbal tea. I'll meet you there." With that the Goth levitated towards the main room, disappearing through the closed doors.

Robin sighed and shook his head. "I wanted to lead this team again for what reason?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later the four Teen Titans found themselves gathered in the main room, Starfire and Cyborg armed with popcorn and coke while Raven sat at one end of the couch with a cup of herbal tea. Robin found himself squashed between Cyborg and Starfire while they kept tossing popcorn up in the air to catch with their tongues.<p>

"Can we please start the movie?" Raven asked. "I don't know how much longer he'll stay unconscious, especially when the drugs wear off."

"Drugs?" Robin's head whipped around so fast that he was surprised he didn't have whiplash.

Raven nodded. "They had him pretty drugged up. I'm surprised he was even still coherent when you found him."

Robin decided to ignore this new information and, after picking up the remote, pressed play.

* * *

><p>The face of Dr. Jack Kincaid, the head scientist, appeared on the screen. "Today is March 15, 1989. We have received government funding for project 'Beast'. If our research goes well we will continue to receive the money until we can no longer produce results. All we lack now is a test subject. But I have one in mind."<p>

"March 17, 1989. We have successfully obtained a test subject. His name, or rather the one that he used to be known by, was Garfield Logan. He has been re-labeled as 'Subject 93-483-946' or, simply, Beast. Tests will begin tomorrow."

"March 18, 1989. Subject 93-483-946 did not react well to the initial testing. Once we injected him with the monkey virus known as the 'Sakutia Virus' he reacted violently to it. I fear we shall lose him soon."

"March 20, 1989. We are going to try an experimental procedure on him using the DNA of the green monkey known only to Africa. I hope it succeeds; we have invested far too much in him already. We cannot afford another setback."

"March 25, 1989. The cure was successful. But it also left us with a bit of a dilemma. Subject 93-483-946 has been turned green as a result of the monkey's DNA. Fortunately that seems to be the only side effect."

"May 5, 1989. Due to the animal DNA now running through his veins Subject 93-483-946 now has the ability to turn into any animal that he sees whether in a book or in real life. I believe we can now take these experiments to the next level."

* * *

><p>The video diary entries ceased and Robin was about to turn the TV off when he saw that there was more on the DVD. The next few entries that he and the other Titans would see would haunt them forever.<p>

A small green baby lay on an examining table, wailing at the top of his lungs. Dr. Kincaid walked into sight, a scalpel in his right hand. With his left hand he held the baby still while he used the scalpel to cut into the small chest, causing blood to begin running out.

Starfire let out a frightened gasp while Cyborg stiffened. The sound of a window breaking informed Robin that Raven was upset as well. The next several videos were more of the same thing; Dr. Kincaid performing painful experiments on Garfield who lay docilely on the table, not offering the least bit of resistance. Abruptly Robin stood up and turned the TV off.

"Why did they hurt him, friend Robin?" a teary-eyed Starfire sniffled.

"Because they're bullies," Cyborg said.

"The only consolation is that they will eventually get their just desserts," Raven said, the rest of the windows in the room breaking.

"But why should they receive delicious pie for what they have done?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"Raven just means that the people who did this to Garfield will be punished. Eventually anyway," Robin explained.

"But I do not want them to pay later!" Starfire exclaimed. "They must pay now!"

"I agree with you," Robin told her. "But if we were off fighting them then can we help Garfield?"

"You make a good point," Starfire admitted. "Therefore let us heal new friend Garfield and then we shall make those scientists pay."

"Deal," Cyborg agreed as he stood up. As he did so his face suddenly turned green and he ran out of the room.

"What is wrong with friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"He'll be fine," Raven said shortly. "He's just so disgusted with what the scientists did to Garfield that it made him sick. Just give him a few minutes and then everything will be fine. I promise."

Starfire nodded. "I believe you, friend Raven. But let us go see my new friend Garfield now. Perhaps he would like some Blordzug, the Tamaranian dish of healing," she suggested.

Robin and Raven exchanged alarmed glances, sweat drops appearing. "Perhaps later, Starfire," Raven said. "Right now he's too weak to eat anything."

Starfire's head drooped then she brightened. "In that case I shall prepare him some Slokpx. It is a liquid that will cure anything. Except for Tuwmdi," she added. "But that's the only thing that it doesn't cure. I shall go and prepare it now." She turned and flew to the kitchen where she began to throw pots and pans in the air as she dug through the refrigerator.

"Terrific," Raven muttered. "We saved Garfield from being a test subject only for him to die while eating Starfire's food."

"Poor Garfield," Robin sighed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's so late but I've been busy this week and unfortunately it's not getting any better. Please review and let me know what you think!


	7. Feeding Garfield

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 6: Feeding Garfield

All the Titans were gathered around the medical bay; Robin with a tray in hand that was full of food that, thankfully they'd managed to convince Starfire not to make any of her alien food, was actually normal food.

"I think I should go in alone," Robin said as they were preparing to enter the room.

"But why is that, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, her green eyes blinking innocently at him.

"Yeah man why," Cyborg added.

"Well remember the way that he reacted in the cage? He was TERRIFED of people and it will  
>probably just make it worse when he wakes up to a room full of people."<p>

A look of understanding came over the small group and they nodded.

"In that case you should go in alone then, friend Robin," Starfire agreed as she opened the door for him with a smile.

Robin smiled as he walked into the white room and sat down next to the small boy's bed. The occupant of which looked like he was having a nightmare. After about a minute of watching Garfield  
>whimper and hug the blanket tightly to himself, Robin decided to wake him up. He gently brought his hands to the green boy's shoulder and shook him slightly to wake him up.<p>

Almost immediately after he had done it Garfield's eyes flew open and with claws bared cut Robin across the shoulder. It wasn't a big or deep cut but Robin hadn't been expecting it and so his first response was to back away a few feet, a gloved hand holding his shoulder.

A few seconds later Garfield seemed to come back to reality and backed away in fear as he tried  
>to get off the bed but failed due to his not quite healed injuries. Noticing this Robin walked over to the other side of the bed to help but as soon as the boy noticed Robin he curled into a ball and started whimpering. As Robin began to left his hands to his shoulders in order to try and calm him down the boy began to shake and said in a small ,scared voice, "Please don't hurt me; I'm sorry."<p>

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you," Robin said soothingly in a desperate attempt to calm him down. Garfield looked up at Robin with a slightly shocked expression on his face but quickly buried his head in his knees as if trying to hide from the Titan. "I brought you some food," Robin said, trying to make conversation.

At the mention of food Garfield raised his green eyes to Robin and asked, "What did you put in it?"

Robin frowned in confusion. "Nothing," he replied. "It's just some chicken soup and crackers with a glass of milk. Be grateful we didn't let Starfire get a hold of it otherwise you could have wound up eating something that was purple and moved."

"Why did you bring me food?" Garfield cocked his head to one side in genuine puzzlement as he looked at Robin.

"Well for one thing you're skinner than a stick and for another it is lunch time," Robin answered.

"Lunch time?" Garfield repeated. "What is lunch?"

Robin stared at the boy for a few seconds before answering and said, "It's when you eat a meal in the middle of the day. That's what lunch is."

Garfield nodded then asked, "What is this…chicken soup with crackers and milk that you are referring to?"  
>This time Robin sat the tray of food down on a nearby table and said, "Chicken soup is made from chickens. It's what everyone eats when they're sick."<p>

"Chicken," Garfield's eyes lit up then he suddenly turned into a green chicken, making Robin shriek and thank the gods that he had already sat the tray down.

The door opened and the other Titans burst in, Starfire and Cyborg preparing to fire while Raven merely looked bored. "What's going on in here?" Cyborg demanded then caught sight of the chicken. "Where did that come from?"

The chicken let out an alarmed squawk and quickly changed back into Garfield who started shaking and whimpering again.

Starfire let out a gasp. "My new friend Garfield can turn into a chicken? Can you turn into anything else?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure," Garfield nodded slowly then turned into a dog.

Cyborg's eyes were practically bulging out of his head as he said, very slowly, "Garfield can turn into animals?" at Robin's affirmed nod he continued, "That is so cool! What else can you turn into?"

"Leave him alone," Raven interrupted, having caught sight of how overwhelmed the green boy looked as he returned to human form. "He needs to rest and he can't do that if we keep bothering him. Robin, you can stay here and make sure that he eats. The rest of us will be in the main room." With that she turned and levitated out of the door, Cyborg and Starfire behind her.

It was with great satisfaction that Robin noticed Garfield's shaking subside once the others had left. He walked over to the table and picked up the tray. He carried it to the bed and placed it in front of the boy.

Garfield cautiously leaned forward and sniffed the soup. Hesitatingly he reached into the bowl with his finger and touched the liquid. Letting out a yelp he cradled his finger and glared at the bowl.

"It's hot," Robin said. "Blow on it; that should cool it down a little."

Garfield nodded then blew on the soup. He touched the soup again and licked it off of his finger. A small smile appeared on his face and he transformed back into a dog and began licking it with great enthusiasm. Within seconds all of the soup and crackers were gone along with the milk and a satisfied green kitten purred contentedly before falling asleep.

Robin raised an eyebrow and picked up the empty tray and left the room. "Looks like we're gonna need some more chicken soup," he muttered. "And crackers too."

A/N: Sorry this is so late. Please review and let me know what you think!


	8. Garfield and Raven

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 7: Garfield and Raven

When Robin emerged in the hallway he immediately found himself besieged by his fellow Titans who wanted to know what was going on.

"What is going on?" Starfire demanded. "Tell me this instant or I shall, I shall start crying!"

"We're terrified," Raven muttered.

"Come on, man," Cyborg encouraged. "Tell us what's happening!"

"Okay, okay!" Robin held up a gloved hand in defense. "He ate all of the soup and crackers then fell asleep."

"That's all?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

Robin nodded. "That's all. Well he didn't know what lunch was and he was very suspicious when I gave him the food but other than that nothing happened."

"But how can he not know what lunch is?" Starfire asked in confusion.

"You didn't know what it was," Cyborg pointed out.

"That is true," Starfire agreed as she brightened. "Perhaps friend Garfield came from Tamaran as well," she suggested.

"I highly doubt that," Raven said. "For one thing he's green and for another his name is Garfield Logan and something tells me that's not a name you hear a lot on Tamaran."

"You're right," Starfire's shoulders drooped then she said, "what about friend Garfield's parents?"

"I'll go check," Cyborg said then took off towards the main room.

"We might as well go to," Raven sighed and followed him.

"Come on!" Starfire grabbed Robin's hand, ignoring his startled protests and pulled him to the main room. Once there Starfire released Robin who was so grateful that he fell to the floor and panted heavily for the next several minutes before standing up and joining the other Titans by the main computer.

"What did you find out?" the Boy Wonder asked.

Cyborg didn't reply as his eyes were fixated on the screen in front of him.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. "Cyborg," she said. No response. "Cyborg!" she yelled, three windows breaking.

"Aghh!" Cyborg screamed and jumped ten feet in the air. "Don't scare me like that again, Raven!" he complained, holding one of his robotic hands over the spot where his heart was.

"Then pay attention next time," the Goth countered.

Cyborg opened his mouth but closed it again, frowning.

"Just tell us what you found out," Robin said. "I don't know how long it will be until Garfield wakes up but I want to be there when he does."

"Be careful," Starfire said worriedly. "If he can truly turn into animals such as a dog or a cat then should he not also be able to turn into other animals such as the 'tiger' that we watched in that documentary on wild animals the other night?"

"In theory yes," Robin agreed. "But I'm not sure that that is even possible…"

He was interrupted by Cyborg who said excitedly, "I got something."

"What is that you have gotten, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Have you guys ever heard of Christopher and Valentina Logan?" Cyborg asked.

"The scientists? The famous research team that traveled the world?" Robin asked in amazement.

Cyborg nodded. "They are Garfield's parents. According to the internet Garfield Logan and his parents perished in a fire after their lab exploded. But the interesting thing is that Garfield's remains were never found. The fire department just put it down to him being so small that all of him burned and so nobody was suspicious," he concluded.

Robin snarled, a growl rising to his throat. "Those…those -*-* murdered his parents just so they could have a test subject? They're going to pay," he declared, smashing his fist against his other hand.

"But you told me that the scientists were already going to pay and that I should not worry about them," Starfire said in confusion.

"That was before I found out that they were murderers," Robin said. "One of us should relay the information to the prosecutor so she can start preparing the case against them."

"And where is this case?" Starfire asked innocently. "Might I not also help to prepare it?"

The other Titans exchanged glances and Raven said, "It's your turn, Robin. I need to go meditate." Before Robin could say anything she turned and levitated out of the room, the door opening and closing behind her.

"I need to go check the other computers for any glitches," Cyborg said hastily and also made his escape.

Robin glowered after them then turned to Starfire who was still waiting to hear his answer, her green eyes wide with eagerness. He let out a sigh and began to try and explain.

* * *

><p>Instead of going directly to her room as she had initially planned to do Raven found herself in the medical bay, staring at the green boy that lay on the hospital bed. After seeing him tossing and turning moaning faintly her face softened and she walked closer to the bed. Once there she gently laid a hand on his forehead and sent waves of calmness to his mind. She was so intent on this that she didn't pay any attention to his vital signs and therefore her only warning that he was awake was the sudden panic flooding the room. She quickly removed her hand and backed up a few feet so as not to seem so threatening. "I don't want to hurt you," she said. "I'm just trying to make you feel better."<p>

Garfield didn't respond but bared his teeth instead and growled.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she repeated, backing up another step.

Once again Garfield said nothing but this time he took a step towards her, claws bared.

Feeling scared Raven backed up even more, her back hitting the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you," she stammered. "I'm not; I promise."

Garfield's growl was even louder and he was now so close that she could smell his breath.

"You seriously need to learn how to use a toothbrush," she muttered. "Or else try some breath mints."

Suddenly Garfield stopped. He cocked his head to one side and looked at her as if to say 'what is a toothbrush?'

"You're not trying to hurt me are you?" Raven said. "You're just trying to protect yourself."

Garfield said nothing but the growling lessened as he listened to her.

"We mean you no harm, Garfield," she saw him blink in surprise but continued speaking. "All we want to do is help you." Apparently this meant nothing for he began to growl again. Thinking quickly she said, "We are a pack. Robin is our leader. You are injured and all we are doing is taking care of you," she said.

Understanding began to cross Garfield's face and he whispered, "Pack?"

Raven nodded, glad that something was getting through to him. "We are a pack. You are one of us now and we promise that we will never hurt you. Ever."

"Protect?"

"Yes, we will protect you from harm and those who would harm you," Raven said.

Garfield nodded slowly. "Protect," he repeated. "Robin protects Garfield."

"Yes, Robin will protect you and so will the rest of us."

"You, female of pack?"

At first Raven didn't know what he meant but when the realization of his words sank in Raven blushed and quickly said, "No. I am not the female of the pack."

"You not female?"

Raven sighed and briefly wished that she had stayed in the main room with Robin and Starfire. Seeing that Garfield was still waiting for an answer she said, "I am a female but I am not the only female in the pack. Starfire is a female as well."

"She female of the leader?"

Raven's lips twitched but she refused to let the smile show. "You would have to ask Robin and Starfire that yourself."

Garfield nodded. "You female of the metal man?"

Raven's eyes widened. "No!" she practically yelped. "Cyborg and I are not together. We will never be."

"Why not? He is strong, would make fine mate."

"Humans don't choose their mates for that reason," Raven said. "Only animals…" her voice trailed off and she stared at him. "You don't know anything about humans do you," she realized. "All you know is animals; you have no idea how to live or talk with us. This is going to be very difficult," she sighed.

Before Garfield could say anything else the door flung open and the other three Titans came in.

"Cyborg said he was awake…" Robin's voice trailed off when he saw Garfield. Immediately he pulled out his metal staff and said, "Get away from her!"

"No, Robin, don't!" Raven yelled but she was too late. Garfield turned into a tiger and leapt at Robin, his teeth and claws bared. "Garfield!" she screamed.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is so late but I just got my laptop yesterday and I spent all night putting my stuff back on it so I just now had time to finish writing it. You guys might get some more chapters tomorrow but I highly doubt it. Please review it and let me know what you think!

A/N/N: Oh and for those of you who are probably wondering by now why Garfield is acting so strange here's the explanation: the scientists drugged him, making him very docile (like when Robin found him and when they talked in the medbay) but after the drugs wore off his animal nature came out in full force when Raven came in and he resorted to basic speech and let his animal instincts take over. Does that make sense? Please let me know if it doesn't and I'll try to explain it better.

Oh and, Rosie? Thanks for the story ideas. I might use the one that you gave me the other day and I might not. I haven't decided yet. But definitely thanks for this one. If you want to discuss this story or anything else in more detail then I highly recommend that you get an account. As long as you have an email account it's extremely easy and it's free.


	9. The Deal

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 8: The Deal

Thinking quickly Raven threw up a telekinetic shield which she used to protect herself and Garfield, scaring the wild boy when he realized that he couldn't go through it. Ignoring him Raven turned to Robin and with eyes blazing white said, "Robin, we need to talk."

"Lower your shield, Raven," Robin ordered. "We need to restrain him."

"No you don't," Raven said. "He's not trying to hurt me; he's trying to protect me."

"From whom is he protecting you?" Starfire asked.

"I think he's trying to protect her from us," Cyborg said slowly as he watched Garfield. "See how he's growling at us whenever we move toward Raven? But whenever we back up he stops."

Starfire lowered her hand, green energy dissipating. "I believe that Friend Cyborg is speaking the truth," she agreed. "I do not think that my new friend Garfield will harm friend Raven."

"I don't care," Robin said stubbornly. "He still needs to be restrained."

"And what good is that going to do?" Raven asked. "The scientists had him restrained and we just freed him. What exactly do you think putting him back in a cage is going to do?"

"I'm not going to put him back in a cage," Robin argued. "I just want to make sure that he can't hurt anybody."

"He's not going to," Raven growled, her eyes glowing red for a second.

Robin crossed his arms and said, "While I have faith in your mind-reading abilities I don't want to take any chances."

Raven thought for a moment then desperately said, "If Cyborg, Starfire, and I can successfully teach him how to be human will you promise not to lock him back up?"

"Excuse me?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, yes, let us teach friend Garfield to be human!" Starfire clapped her hands together in excitement. "It will be most fun!"

"Oh all right," Robin said grudgingly. "The three of you have two weeks. If by the end of that time he's still like this," he gestured towards Garfield who was still growling, "then I'll have no choice but to turn him over to the police."

"We accept," Raven said quickly and lowered her shield. She managed to grab Garfield before he could attack Robin and said, "Garfield, are you hungry?"

Immediately Garfield turned to look at her, his green eyes wide and nodded eagerly.

"I'll take that as a yes," she sighed.

Once Robin had left the room Cyborg turned to her and said, "Are you crazy? Not only do we have to take care of this kid but now we have to teach him how to be human? And we only have two weeks!"

"Then we had best get started," Starfire said. "First I believe we should start with the telling of all…"

"First we should eat," Raven interrupted. "Before Garfield here eats the floor."

The three of them turned to look at the changeling who was now a green beaver and gnawing on the table legs.

"Seriously," Cyborg complained. "It took me weeks to find a set of table and chairs that matched and was sturdy enough to put in here."

"Stop complaining about the furniture!" Raven snapped. "We have something far more important to do."

"Like what? Teach wild boy here how to be human?" Cyborg glared at the Goth.

"No," Raven said. "Like rescuing him from Starfire's cooking."

Cyborg caught sight of Garfield cautiously sniffing a bowl of what looked like purple snakes wiggling that Starfire was holding in front of him. The half-robot's eyes widened and he ran across the room just in time to grab the bowl from Starfire and throw it out the window.

"My glorhend guts!" Starfire wailed.

"Whoops, my bad," Cyborg chuckled nervously.

"I guess we'll just have to find something else for him to eat," Raven sighed.

"Eww!" Starfire shrieked.

Startled, they turned around and witnessed Garfield chewing his leg.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Cyborg turned green then bolted from the room.

"I do not feel well," Starfire said faintly then hit the floor with a thump.

Raven swallowed uneasily, feeling the bitter taste of bile as it returned to her stomach. "Garfield," she said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Eating," the green boy said as he looked up.

"Why are you chewing on your leg though?" she asked.

Garfield blinked and said, "That's what the scientists told me to do."

"We don't do that here," Raven said quickly. "Do you remember the soup and crackers that Robin gave you earlier?" After seeing him nod she continued, "Well that's what us humans eat. Would you like some more soup?"

Garfield nodded.

"I'll get you some. Stay here until I get back." Not giving him a chance to respond she pulled her hood up and teleported to the kitchen. Once there she set about making the soup and poured a glass of milk for Garfield and a cup of herbal tea for herself.

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he came up behind her.

Not the least bit surprised to hear his voice Raven replied, "Garfield is hungry so I'm making him some more soup."

"But why isn't Cyborg or Starfire making it?" Robin sounded puzzled.

"Cyborg is currently throwing up in the bathroom and Starfire passed out," she said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Robin pressed when she didn't offer any further information.

Raven sighed and turned to face the Boy Wonder. "Apparently when Garfield was hungry the scientists would…," she had to swallow in order to get the rest of the words, "would make him eat…eat himself."

Robin turned pale. "I didn't quite hear that right. I could have sworn that you said they forced him to eat himself."

"I did," Raven poured the soup from the pan into a bowl and began looking for a spoon.

"But…" Robin seemed incapable of finishing his sentence.

"My only guess is that they did so in order to test how good his healing ability was," Raven answered his unspoken question.

"I see," Robin backed up until he reached the main area then turned and ran out as fast as he could.

"I guess the bathroom's going to be full for a while," Raven muttered then picked up the tray and began walking back towards the medical bay.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that this chapter deals with some…gross topics but I felt it was important. This chapter and the information in it will help to explain Garfield's transition to being a vegetarian. Being forced to eat himself while in animal form or even human form made him detest all meat. Although he did eat the chicken soup he didn't truly comprehend what he was eating. I hope that this chapter made sense and that it didn't gross you guys out too much. Please review and let me know what you think!


	10. Lesson 1: Table Manners

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 9: Lesson 1: Table Manners

"Now," Raven said, standing in front of a blackboard, white chalk hovering in the air. "We are going to learn about table manners," she glared at Cyborg, Starfire and Garfield, all of whom shrank down in their seats. "When you are sitting at a table is not customary to _eat_ said table."

"Sorry," Garfield apologized.

"Nor is it customary to grab all the food in sight and eat it before anyone else had a chance to eat it."

"I was hungry," Cyborg protested then shrank down even further in his chair.

"Nor do you thrust a bowl of alien food in front of someone after they have just gotten through watching a horror movie," she looked meaningfully at Starfire as she said this.

"I am truly apologetic," Starfire said. "I did not think that friend Robin would regurgitate when I gave him some fruelin."

"Starfire," Raven said slowly. "He had just gotten through watching a movie about aliens that captured humans and sucked out their brains!"

"I gotta agree with Raven on that one," Cyborg agreed. "That fruelin stuff looked just like human brains."

Starfire cocked her head to one side and said, "I thought that the brain of a human was pink."

Raven sighed and said, "What you saw was a _model_ of a brain; not a real one."

Starfire blinked, still looking confused.

Garfield shook his head, looking slightly amused. He grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling on it. Then he handed it to Starfire, saying, "Human brain."

Starfire looked at the piece of paper then her green eyes grew wide and she let out a shriek before falling over in a faint.

"What did you give her?" Cyborg exclaimed as he grabbed the paper. Then he too fainted.

"Garfield," Raven said slowly, looking at her two unconscious pupils. "May I please see that piece of paper?"

Garfield nodded and handed it to her.

Raven looked at it then immediately wished she hadn't. It was a sketch of the human brain. A very _detailed_ and accurate sketch at that. "Where did you see a human brain?" she asked.

"Sometimes the scientists would go out at night and bring back these black bags with dead people in them," he replied.

Immediately Raven's mind flew back to the night when she had caught the late night news. They had been discussing the rash thefts of bodies being stolen from cemeteries. Repressing a groan she said, "What did they do to the bodies?"

"Cut them up," Garfield replied after thinking for a minute. "It was really gross too."

"I imagine it was," the Goth sighed for the numerous time that day.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that this chapter is so short and late but, once again, work and school interfered. Please review and let me know what you think!


	11. Lesson 2: Vocabulary

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 10: Lesson 2: Vocabulary

"Now," Raven said, once again using the chalk and blackboard, "we are going to discuss vocabulary today."

"What is this vocabulary of which you are speaking?" Starfire asked innocently.

"What you just said," Cyborg said, smirking. Seeing that Starfire still looked confused he began to elaborate, "Vocabulary is how you speak. Your vocabulary isn't that great and neither is his," he pointed to Garfield who looked up from where he had been licking his hind leg in cat form.

"And don't do that," Raven said, looking pointedly at him.

"Sorry," Garfield apologized as he returned to human form.

Raven felt the beginnings of a headache and sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. 'Now the first thing that we must discuss is what words are appropriate to say and which ones aren't."

"Aw come on, man," Cyborg complained. "It's not like I go around saying 'dude' or anything."

"Dude?" Garfield raised an eyebrow. "Dude," he repeated. "Dude!"

Raven's eyes narrowed and turned white as she hissed, "Cyborg."

"Oops," the half robot gulped. Jumping to his feet he turned and ran out of the room as fast as he could with Raven right behind him.

Robin had been walking aimlessly down the hall when suddenly Cyborg ran into him and the two collapsed on the floor. "What gives?" the leader asked. "And why are you running?"

"Because of her," Cyborg pointed at Raven who was levitating towards them at a frightening speed.

"What did you do?" Robin wanted to know then held up his hand. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Get back here you coward!" the Goth hollered. "Or I'm going to send you to the Stone Ages!"

"Sorry, gotta go," Cyborg jumped to his feet and resumed running, forcing Robin to hit the floor to avoid being trampled by Raven.

The Boy Wonder slowly stood up and went to the room where Raven and Cyborg had come from. Opening the door he saw Starfire and Garfield chatting animatedly about the different 'Earth creatures' with Garfield showing her what they looked like. Watching the two of them made Robin smile. Starfire looked so happy while Garfield actually looked a little bit happy as well. Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be that bad having a fifth member on the team. If they managed to get Garfield to stop being afraid of them maybe, just maybe, he could join the Titans. Maybe that is. He quietly stepped back and shut the door, leaving the two to continue their conversation.

* * *

><p>Garfield listened carefully, making sure that Robin was gone before returning his full attention to Starfire. He listened to her many questions, answering each one to the best of his abilities. For a bubbly, perky alien she wasn't so bad; she was much nicer than the other ones although Raven wasn't so bad. Maybe, if he became 'human' Robin would let him stay and he could finally have a home where he wasn't treated like trash. Maybe.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that this is so short and so late but my work schedule is completely whacked and so is my school schedule. I promise that I'll update the rest of my stories son. I promise. Please review and let me know what you think.


	12. Lesson 3: Why You Shouldn't Play Jokes

Subject 93-483-946

Chapter 11: Lesson 3: Why You Shouldn't Play Jokes

Robin was once again walking down the hall, heading towards the gym when suddenly he heard a bloodcurdling scream that sounded as if it had come from Starfire. Immediately he broke into a run, skidding to a stop when he saw Cyborg lying on the ground, his body covered in blood. Garfield's eyes were wide then he turned into a dog and cautiously sniffed Cyborg. Raven hovered in the air, not looking the least bit upset. At least not on the outside that is. Suddenly, Cyborg sat up and yelled, "I got you!" and began laughing when Starfire fell back in a faint.

Garfield blinked for a moment in human form then fell on the ground and began laughing. "That was funny!" he gasped. "What is it?"

"A joke," Cyborg explained. "I pretended that I was dead then waited until everyone was upset before I revealed that I wasn't."

"Cyborg," Robin began, already feeling a headache coming on. "That was…"

"Not very nice," Starfire interrupted as she stood back up and frowned at her friend.

"Oh come on, Star," Cyborg complained as he too stood. "You've gotta admit that it was pretty funny."  
>"No it wasn't," Raven said. "It was immature and stupid. Not to mention you planted more ideas in his head!" she pointed at Garfield who was now muttering about the different jokes that he could play.<p>

"Sorry," Cyborg said sheepishly.

"You will be sorry," Raven said. "When I get through with you!"

"Not again," Cyborg complained as he took off at top speed, Raven once again following him.

Robin groaned then headed towards the medical bay. He was going to need an awful lot of aspirin.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Jump City jail, Dr. Kincaid sat in his cell, eyes closed as he pretended to be asleep. He was, however, very much awake as he plotted his escape. Once he managed to get out of the prison he would then have to figure out where Garfield was. After he had once again regained control of his experiment then he could leave the country and continue his experiments far away from prying eyes and the government. Peru maybe. They didn't have an extradition treaty with the United States and no laws on experimentation so he could get away with whatever he wanted. A malicious smile crept onto his thin, pinched face and he laughed. It was a cruel, menacing laugh. One that sent chills down the spine of even the most hardened criminals, causing them to shiver and the religious ones to pray. His laughter rang out through the prison, frightening the guards and sending the rats and insects scurrying back into the walls. It was a laugh that would have terrified Garfield to no end had he heard it. It was a laugh that contained the promise of pain and anguish, one that spoke of nothing pleasant but death.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Yes I know that once again this is a short chapter. I'm really sorry but this was the best I could do. If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to spill all. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
